Sunset
by James' Lily Flower
Summary: After the prom, Edward takes Bella the meadow. My first Twilight fic, a cute oneshot set after the first book.


**So I've been reading the Twilight saga and am almost at the end of Breaking Dawn. And I must say I've really enjoyed them! **

**I wanted to do a cute bit of writing, so this takes place just where the book ends. I hope to write some other Twilight fics once I have finished the books but here we go for now. **

**Enjoy, reviews please. Love JLF xoxo **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Twilight... it beling to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I wish I had an imagination like hers :) **

_After the prom, Edward takes Bella the meadow. _

**Sunset **

I was shocked. Not because I'd made a fool of myself but because I was actually enjoying myself. I'd always imagined any type of school dance to be the most terrible time of my life, where I awkwardly clutched to the boy I'd reluctantly agreed to accompany to stop myself from falling. That was if anyone had bothered to invite me at all. This had seemed unlikely, when I lived in Phoenix, where I'd constantly been surrounded by gorgeously tanned girls.

Yes, I'd always avoided proms and dances. But something about Edward had stopped me from saying no. Maybe it was the way he looked at me with those beautiful bronze eyes as he told me were going. Or perhaps the truly affectionate tone he'd said the words I feared most in.

One might say I was ridiculous to simply fear a dance of all things after the conflicts of the past few weeks. That surely they were supposed to be adored by all teenage girls. However, until a few hours ago I'd have rather have faced James and Victoria again (in human form).

I lifted my eyes and saw that Edward was still gazing at me tenderly. I bit my lip, holding back a laugh. He raised his eyebrow but didn't ask me what was on my mind. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips and I could tell that he was content with our current position. He bent his head slowly to place a gentle kiss on my lips. The feeling of cold stone made my heart flutter and Edward gave a low chuckle as he heard it.

I blushed. Sometimes I hated his overly keen vampire senses. He may not be able to read my mind but he could certainly tell a lot more than the average seventeen year old boy. I tried to glare at him but the affect was lost as soon as my eyes focused on him and the glare became more of a caressing action on his smooth skin. He was beautiful.

It was really a very cruel circle. The more I looked at him, the more my heart rate increased. Then I couldn't help but look at him… which lead to more heart racing. And not to mention how that particular organ reacted when I kissed him. I sighed at the ridiculous actions of my human body.

His hand brushed the back of my dress as he pulled me closer, which I hadn't thought possible since I was resting on his feet. I wished more than anything that I could reach up and kiss him but I didn't think my balance would take anymore testing this evening. I wouldn't ask him to kiss me, thinking that he'd laugh and then the moment would be ruined. Instead I reached up and ran a hand through his hair until my palm rested against the back of his scalp. I gently pressed down, encouraging his face within reaching distance of my lips. I raised my neck slightly and pressed my lips to his.

"Are you glad you decided to join me tonight?" Edward murmured.

I couldn't help but snort at him. "You mean, _am I glad I forced you to coming with me?_"

"Humour me, _love_," he said, the last word so quietly that I would have heard it if it weren't that his lips hovered over my ear.

"Now why would I do that if I could make you feel guilty for an entire lifetime?" I asked in a lazy drawl.

"Or more," Edward suggested, just as silently as the last word he had spoken.

I didn't answer him, deciding that we could only have this argument once in the same night. Instead I nodded slowly and buried my head into his chest. I could feel his cool breath engrossed in my dark curls and his hand rising to the nape of my neck.

It surprised me how easily I had forgotten I was dancing in a hall full of people who would laugh at me if I did something stupid. I could feel the dark blue dress Alice had picked out for me floating around my knees, inevitably drawing my attention to the hefty cast now stuck around my leg. I was glad Carlisle was sorting out all my current medical needs at my house; I found it difficult enough to move around in my day to day routines without needing trips to the hospital too.

"Are you tired?" he asked softly, the care evident in his voice. He obviously thought that moving around in the cast was tiring. Perhaps I could use it to my advantage.

"A little," I replied.

"Do you want to leave?" he continued.

"I don't mind, Edward," I replied, amusement colouring my smile.

"I wanted to go somewhere on the way home," he explained.

"Oh…" I said.

"Oh?" he mimicked.

"I think that would be acceptable, Mr Cullen," I agreed in a light, teasing tone.

"I'll just go and get you wrap," he told me, lifting me off his feet and placing me down at a nearby seat.

I inhaled the warm evening air and hummed along to the song. I watched Jessica dancing with Mike and Angela dancing with Ben. I was glad to see my friends so happy, happy in ignorance of the unknown powers that existed in the world. I knew I'd never be like my friends ever again. I'd always know about another, seemingly darker side to the world.

I felt soft material wrap around my shoulders, followed by two strong hands resting there carefully. Edward brushed a loose curl off my face. "Are you ready to go?" he breathed.

"Yes, I am," I responded, gazing into his soulful eyes.

I leant against Edward as we walked towards the double doors that lead to freedom. In vain, I tried to lengthen my strides, desperately trying to leave the dance. I may have enjoyed myself but that didn't change the way I felt about dances.

"Bella, love, slow down…" Edward chuckled, "you don't want to fall down and hurt your leg even more."

I sighed, but couldn't help the grin spreading across my cheeks. Finally curiosity got the better of me. "So, where are we going?" I tried to make my question sound offhanded but I knew that Edward could see the excitement shining in my eyes.

"You'll see," he replied, his voice just as careless.

I pretended to pout but I knew at once that it was hopeless. Instead, I searched for his hand and found it around my waist. I squeezed it tenderly. I waved briefly at Jessica and Angela with the other, as Edward lifted me over the step into the hall.

It was a short walk to his car and when we arrived there, Edward slowly helped me into the seat. He carefully shut the door before moving around, vampire speed, to the driver's seat. He leant over me and kissed me sweetly before turning the keys, starting the engine.

The car gave a purr and sprung into life. I leant my head against the window, watching as Forks passed by. "Does Charlie know we're going there?"

Edward shook his head, "but he doesn't expect you back for a long while yet."

"And he's okay with it all?" I asked.

"Calm down, Bella," he smiled, "I've got it all sorted out."

"And I'm glad," I returned his smile. "I'll leave it all to you then."

I only noticed we'd stopped when I heard Edward put the handbrake on and remove the key from the engine. I watched him leave the car. Before I knew it he was at my side and lifting me out of the car.

I was vaguely aware that we were at a very familiar edge of the forest. "Are we going to the meadow?" I asked, not allowing myself to be surprised.

He turned uncharacteristically blushful. "Yeah."

He picked me up once again and cradled me in his arms. Then he was running and the trees were flying past. I found myself trying to focus on one tree but we were moving so quickly that everything came out as a blur. I tightened one arm around Edward's neck and placed a soft kiss on the underside of his jaw.

We entered the familiar haven of our meadow. I couldn't help but smile at the bountiful memories filling my head. He was wearing an identical expression on his marble face and I know he was thinking the same thing. He crossed the meadow in a few long steps and laid me down on a moss covered rock.

I held onto his neck as he attempted to move away. He placed his arms either side of my body and gave me a slow kiss. I parted my lips and attempted to deepen the kiss.

Edward pulled back. "Bella…" he warned.

"Sorry," I blushed, as I noticed Edward wincing. I curled up to him, resting my head against his chest. Edward slowly snuck an arm around my waist.

Leaning down, tenderly brushing aside a lock of my sable hair, he gently pressed his stone lips to my porcelain forehead. He ran a single finger up my cheek as he stood. "Wait here," he murmured.

I followed him with my eyes until he disappeared from my vision. I ran my fingers through my curls, so that they fell behind my shoulders. I glanced around, waiting for him to appear through the trees. I didn't have to wait long. He was back in the time of a fluttering pulse, carrying a wicker case.

"What's this?" I asked.

"I thought you'd be hungry," he said, sitting on the grass next to the rock that I was sitting on. He opened the case and brought out a picnic blanket, followed by a plate and cup. He then placed a selection of food out for me.

I held my hand out for him in a gesture to help me onto the blanket beside him. He took me tenderly into his arms and carefully placed me beside him. I took advantage of his strong arms and snuggled closer.

He placed a small pastry between my lips and it flaked lightly between my teeth. His lips upturned in a smile as he watched me eating the delicacies he presented me with. My eyes bore into his and I couldn't help but admire the way his skin glowed pale white in the rays of moonlight that covered the meadow.

"I wish that we could eat the same things, together," I said spontaneously.

Edward sighed and shook his head. "You don't really want that life, Bella."

I frowned as I realised his reaction to my comment, but couldn't help but continue the conversation with him. "I don't care what sort of life I lead, as long as it's with you."

His lips puckered in a half-smile, half-grimace. "Then you can manage living with me in human form," he reasoned.

I shook my head wildly. "I don't want to grow old while you stay your same, beautiful self!" I exclaimed.

He sighed once again. "You don't know what you're saying…" he said in an undertone. "It's such a hard life… hiding the truth from people, travelling because you can't have humans notice that you never age. To never have children. To flinch at the sight of blood. No-one should choose this existence when they have another choice."

"But I don't have another choice, Edward. I want to spend the rest of my life-existence- with you. I need you," I argued. "And I can't truly be myself if I don't feel your equal."

He snorted. "Bella, you're fantastic compared to me… I don't know what I'd do without you. You're this beautiful, special, warm, kind, smart person, that I don't deserve, and I love you…" he said affectionately, the tips of his cool fingers brushing my warm cheeks.

I hardly noticed him stand and carry me into the middle of the meadow. He placed me on his feet and began to hum softly. It didn't take me long to realise it was the lullaby he'd composed me that he was singing to me. I felt the smile gracing my lips but didn't fight to rein it in. I gently reached up to place a soft kiss to his granite lips. I tried to put all my love for him into one kiss without pausing his exquisite melody.

He pulled me closer and I realised that I didn't mind dancing with Edward alone in our meadow at all. It surprised me how, at that moment, I felt I could do anything with Edward and still enjoy it. I tightened my arms around his neck bring stone and flesh closer together. We were a perfect match of fire and water, boiling into a kind of irrepressible bliss.

His lips rested against my ear as they had at the prom and I barely heard his short intake of breath.

"So the lion really did fall in love with the lamb…" he whispered to me.

I looked up into his fantastic bronze eyes. "What a stupid lamb," I quoted, breathlessly.

"And what a sick, masochistic lion," he finished.


End file.
